


Needy

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [10]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Your BF Jun is a needy boy and you love it.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/You
Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387438
Kudos: 4





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Requests at mlm-writer.tumblr.com

I saw Jun stealing glances at me from the corner of my eyes. He had been ‘reading’ ever since I joined him in the bedroom for our lazy evening together. It had been a long time since we had time to just wind down. I was at the desk in the bedroom, playing a dumb game I recently downloaded on my laptop. It was easy and the graphics were mediocre, but I kept getting distracted by my boyfriend squirming on the bed anyway. Sometimes he let out a small sound, probably thinking I did not hear him over the sound coming from my cheap earphones. I paused the game after a while. “Are you okay?” I questioned, as I turned around to face him. His face was red and I now saw he had one hand under the covers. He froze up completely. I looked him over, before a grin spread over my face. I put my controller down and made my way over to him. He made a whiny sound, as I removed the covers, revealing his hand on his hard cock, his underwear pushed down just far enough for him to be able to reach it. 

“I thought we would use tonight differently,” he started his confession, “so I prepared for you.” I raised a brow at him as he moved on the bed. Jun got on his hands and knees and turned so I could see the fake diamond at the end of the buttplug he had in there for God knows how long. 

I put my hands on his asscheeks, rubbing and squeezing the soft flesh. He keened at the attention, getting down on his elbows and arching his back to give me the perfect view. He was presenting himself like a cheap hole to use. “What did you prepare for?” I questioned him. I put my thumb on the shiny blue fake gem, pushing it a little, just to tease. He mewled and wiggled his ass in my face. I heard him mumble something, but I could not understand him. “Fine, don’t tell me.” 

I smirked as I stopped touching him and started making myself comfortable. He wiggled his ass again, but I was not going to give in to him so easily. I wanted him to come to me. Jun crawled onto my lap, like I expected, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled up at him as he moved his body enticingly. “I need you,” he whined before leaning down. I tilted my head, so he could worship my neck with lips and tongue.

My hands found his ass again. I dug my nails into his skin, pulling to drag my nails over him. I told him to be more specific. A smirk appeared on my face, when I felt another whine vibrate against the wet skin of my neck. He squirmed in my lap, rubbing his hard member against my crotch. “I need your cock in me, sir.” I bit back a moan. He was so hot and it was getting me all hot and bothered as well. 

I grabbed him by his hair and tugged his head in the right angle for me to bite his ear. He shivered as my teeth sunk into the cartilage. “Then let’s get that plug out.” He reached behind him, but I swatted his hand away. “I want to see you. Get off the bed and bend over.” 

“Yes, please.” Jun was rather quick to get up and do as I told him to. I watched with admiration as the ring of muscle was slowly pushed wider to get the plug out. When Jun dropped it to the floor, I had the perfect view of his gaping hole, dripping with excess lube. I hurried to get my clothes off. 

As soon as I had the condom on, Jun was back in my lap. He moved his ass over my cock, letting it rub between his cakes. I could feel it every time the head passed over the gaping hole I wanted to fuck so badly, but I knew my boyfriend was even more eager than I was. It was a treat to see him move like an animal in heat. He begged me to allow him to put it in. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t, not yet. “I don’t know, do you deserve it?” 

He nodded so violently, his hair went in every possible way. “Yes, please… please let me have it, sir.” He sighed, taking deep breaths. His hands were on my shoulders, already gripping me as if he was riding me into the next dimension. I ran my fingers along his jawline. I ended at his chin and pulled his lips to mine. He calmed down from the firm, though short, kiss. 

“Of course you deserved it. Go ahead, handsome.” He thanked me over and over, before I could say anything. I could not get a word in as he guided my hard length inside him. I bit my lip as I watched him throw his head back. He moaned so sensually, I had to hold back. He started with a frantic pace, needing me to pound him, but unable to wait for me. I moaned, as I watched him ride me, until his legs could no longer raise him far enough. “Weak legs?” He looked like he was about to cry, as he answered my inquiry with a nod. He looked like he would cry if he did not get fucked hard very soon. 

I pushed him gently off me. He complained as I placed him on his stomach on the bed. I ran a hand down his back to try and calm him down. “Sshh, love, I know what you need and I will give it to you.” He squirmed underneath me. I kissed his shoulder and rubbed the head of my cock over his hole. He reached back and put his hand on my wrist. “What’s wrong?” He still seemed eager, but he had never really stopped me before. 

Jun was catching his breath, gaining coherent thought to communicate. “Please take it off…” I was naked. I didn’t understand, until he spoke again. “The condom, I… I need to feel you inside me.” I freed my wrist. Without another word, I placed his hand back. 

“Hey, we will talk about that later, ok?” I knew he was about to protest, but I could not have this discussion right now. I pushed my covered cock inside. He mewled, nodding and telling me to just get on with it. I wished I could take it slow, but from the corner of my eye, I saw the buttplug glisten on the floor and the memory just made my body move on its own. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and thrust into him. I gave him the rough pounding he had been wiggling his ass for. I heard him come. I kept going through his orgasm, until he begged me to stop. I pulled out and pulled the condom off. It only took a short moment for me to shoot my load over the sweaty back of my boyfriend. I felt like a painter allowed to make use of the world's most precious canvas. I heard Jun sigh contently. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of me. We smiled at each other and I bent down to kiss his lips.


End file.
